Talk:Card Battle
Names Pic Snagged it off Gamespot. The numbers don't seem to match up too. Kulaguy 01:15, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :The Crimson VS cards are based off of (and the game is playable with) the Card Battle cards, but they are different, with different numbering, and some have different names, and there are more Crimson VS cards than Card Battle cards. "Degenerating Haseo" is more or less an accurate translation of the name of that card in the game. Also, the "Azure Sea" and "Azure Sky" titles are now as they should be. Since it's pretty much a separate thing, I guess we'll want to handle it separately. - Kuukai2 07:27, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Although I still can't enter much, I'm editing the card names to those in Reminisce's Crimson VS. I left your original translations where it categorizes the cards by "uniqueness". (Spelling?) ex: Terajima Ryoko, Young Girl's Path :Uh, please read the post right above yours... - Kuukai2 18:00, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Cards 63-64 These seem reversed. Balmung is called Azure Sea while Orca is Azure Sky on these cards. You mistranslated perhaps, Kuukai? Kulaguy 03:05, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :I guess you missed my note in changes: Don't ask. It might make more sense as, "Joy of the Azure Sea", but fixing names will be phase 2, and will happen when Vol.2 comes out in the US. The Sea and Sky aren't flipped, the titles are expressing how they compliment each other (both cards go together to form a bigger picture). At least that's my interpetation of why it's that way, otherwise I'd say it's some sort of error the actual cardmakers made. So like I noted, the wording might be a little off, but I'd say we wait should until the official English names, because they're technically right the way they are now, and there's no real reason to change them more than once... - Kuukai2 04:51, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed they were of the same picture. Well, I guess we'll just wait. Someone'll have to put a note on the page about it, though. Kulaguy 13:06, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :::The names actually do seem to be flipped as some sort of printing error. Within Vol.2 the names are flipped and match the pictures. - Kuukai2 03:54, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Scans I found scans of the cards, and I can crop them...They all have a small watermark on them though, from the person that scanned them. Let me know if you want me to upload them...Here's a sample: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v114/GiroMech/matsubrandish.jpg :Badass. Great find there. Though we don't really know which goes where since there are multiple cards of the same character. Just wait for Kuukai to see this. Then he can start uploading the pics. The watermark isn't very noticeable either so I think it's fine. Kulaguy 19:00, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ::Due to brilliance on my part, this is easy for anyone to do. Simply put the card article in XX (Card Battle), where XX is the number in the green bar thing with any unneeded digits cropped off (for instance, this one is "19"). Then just subtitle the page according to the title in the list on this page(i.e., "Matsu"). - Kuukai2 20:51, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :::I've uploaded the rest of the pics. Someone has to make the pages now. Kulaguy 01:36, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm almost finished. I'll do the remainder tomorrow, plus all of the minor edits left to do. (I'm tired, so I'm sure I made errors on the past few.) So I'll finish it all up tomorrow. Amaethon 03:38, 24 September 2006.(UTC) I've been looking at the card images, and while they're decent, they're fuzzy and the watermark does take away from them. I have all 84, and would be willing to scan them if anyone thinks that would be good. --Rpg 06:24, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :I say go for it, that would be great. - Kuukai2 08:34, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::First nine done. Everything is scanned, but it'll have to wait for now. When I'm done, I'll supply a huge rar full of the unresized scans for anyone that wants them. --Rpg 04:38, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::Kulaguy and CRtwenty can do mass upload if this wiki is anything like the GGG one, so they can probably do it fastest. - Kuukai2 05:21, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::::The way I scanned them requires me to go through and crop and resize each one. (Scanned in groups and not one by one) --Rpg 05:24, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Two Questions One, where's Natsume? And two, gimme Natsume! ^_^--OtakuD50 18:20, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :Here are pics of, I assume, all 80 cards: :http://page10.auctions.yahoo.co.jp/jp/auction/m32713492 :http://page6.auctions.yahoo.co.jp/jp/auction/f45961138 :Unfortunately, no Natsume in sight. Fortunately, my beloved Terajima is looking as cute as ever. ^_^ Kulaguy 09:30, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, sadly there's no Natsume, I realized that when I posted the complete listing. - Kuukai2 15:46, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Shino Kyofu for card #78. Is that a bad joke on Shino's name and The Terror of Death (Shi no Kyofu) or am I reading to much into things? MirageAtoli 06:05, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :Yes it is. Supposedly Trifle gave her a nickname to that effect, I think on the picture BBS in Rebirth... - Kuukai2 07:44, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Gold kanji under the card descriptions Could anyone try and translate the gold kanji under some of the card descriptions? I assume they're area names, but my Japanese skills aren't that good. User:TsukasaElkKite :They're completely useless, really. There's nothing unique about the areas except that they have battle areas and maybe those battle areas will only have PKs and not monsters (I doubt this, but haven't checked myself). I forget where, some site has a list of them... - Kuukai2 17:35, 24 April 2007 (UTC) I think I found them once and saved them. I could post them when I get home. Here they are: *Delta Anguishing Decaying Berserker (△ 苦悶する　必衰の　狂戦士) - Card: "Endrance" *Delta Paling Jet-black Berserker (△ 青ざめる　漆黒の　狂戦士) - Card: "Ovan" *Delta Great Twilight Berserker (△ 大いなる　宵闇の　狂戦士) - Card: "Glance of Aurora" （極光の眼差し） *Delta Elegant Simple Berserker (△ 風雅なる　侘び寂びの　狂戦士) - Card: "Shadow of Memories" （思い出の影） *Delta Parched Daisy Berserker (△ 声かれる　紫苑の　狂戦士) - Card: "Lustful Justice" （渇望の正義） *Delta Quarreling Past Berserker (△ 争いし　過去の　狂戦士) - Card: "Tri-Edge" :Oh, those look familiar. Those are my translations from last June, so they need to be converted to the proper keywords from the U.S. release. Here is the aforementioned site with a complete list of them. All of these words are available in Rebirth I think. - Kuukai2 21:26, 24 April 2007 (UTC) I translated all the keywords on that site and I'm now in the process of going through each area and seeing what I get. User:TsukasaElkKite :Wow, nice. Pretty sure you won't find anything except maybe the PK thing, though (I went to several of them when the cards first came out). - Kuukai2 03:12, 26 April 2007 (UTC) I found four or five Dustproof Lenses in one area, forgot which one; that was pretty nice. :D User:TsukasaElkKite Hey the azure sea and the azure sky cards are out of place. :It was a misprint, but that's what the cards say... - Kuukai2 05:57, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Rules ok i have the whole set of 84 cards and id like to know how i would play under either set of rules. i won the complete set from Altimit Corp recently and am curious what all the colors and numbers are for. If you are a member of altimit, contact me im Lestat. *EDIT Nobody knows huh? :You can download both rule sets off the official site, though they're in Japanese... - Kuukai2 08:34, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Permission to use graphics Hello again, it's been a long while. I would like to ask for permission to use these graphics on our CrimsonVS simulator (a good number of these cards have been coded in, but they lack graphics there). We're situated at http://www.twi-brigade.com, but the simulator requires sign-up. I'm stating this to let you know the circumstances under which we would like to use these graphics. No hotlinking will be involved. Please let me know of your decision. Quicksolver (talk) 17:06, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Delay *It's been 3 days thus far, so I'll have to assume your permission if no response was given. Either way, I will link back to the source (this site) with the cards used, so please contact me if you have any issues with me using the card graphics in our simulator. Have a good day! - Quicksolver (talk) 18:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC)